Rivals Today, Lovers Tomorrow :: BluexGreen
by themermaidfairy
Summary: (OldRivalShipping) Green and Blue are childhood rivals, and the top two graduates of the Pallet Town PokeAcademy. They're finally 18 and licensed to train Pokemon! But, Professor Oak has no starters left... Change of plans. He ships them off to Professor Elm's Lab in the Johto Region, and they begin a new adventure in a whole new world, where new friends and tough challenges await!


Author Note:

A few key points to help make reading this story clear & easy to understand:

A) In order for trainers to obtain pokemon here, they must be at least 18 and have passed the four years of PokeAcademy classes required.

B) I know "Green" is technically Gary, but for this story, he's Green. Ash does not exist, I am not going by the anime, I'm combining aspects of both the FireRed / LeafGreen games, and also the Silver/Gold/Crystal games.

That's all, just didn't want anyone reading confused! Thank ya!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Congratulations once more to this years graduates of the PokeAcademy!"

I felt hot as I stood up on stage along with the fifteen or so other graduates in front of almost all of Pallet Town, who cheered and applauded for our success.

I couldn't help but crack a smile as I stood in my uniform, a black sailor collared blouse with a blue bow in the front, matching black mini skirt, high white socks and brown loafers.

I, Blue Masamoto, had endured the four grueling years and eight tedious semesters of the PokeAcademy, had earned my eight passing "badges" that served the same purpose as the Kanto Gym Badges with flying colors, and most importantly, earned my Trainer's license. I could finally get a Pokemon of my own!

Four students down from me stood Green Oak, my ever so cocky childhood friend, but more of an intense rival. His grandfather was Professor Oak, our town's Pokemon Professor, well known across every region. My father and mother were close friends with the Pokemon expert, so naturally Green and I had always competed over everything since we were old enough to talk.

Green stood smirking smugly, obviously feeling accomplished.

I furrowed my brow slightly, urked that he had passed just decimals above my 4.0, at 4.05.

Of course, we had competed with every single thing all through the four years of classes, whether it was in the Medics class, learning to properly treat a wounded pokemon and what products are best, racing to see who could memorize the most Pokedex entries or Pokemon move sets the fastest and PokeNamics class, or Battleing Strategies Class, of course, when we had to face each other in battles. Those were the worst to lose.

But it didn't matter now. Regardless of who had passed with a better score, we had both passed, and we were now each licensed to train Pokemon, and that's all that mattered to me.

The crowd of people continued to cheer and clap for us all as we exited the stage single file in our uniforms, holding our licenses.

I pushed my way past a crowd of people backstage, and found my tan messenger bag. I knealt down next to it, and fished my light pink PokeGear out from the side pocket. Just as I began to dial my mom's number to figure out where in the crowd she was, I heard a voice behind me.

"Congrats, Blue."

I felt a twinge in my spine. I knew that smug voice anywhere.

I stood and turned to find Green, just as I'd expected. I narrowed my eyes, knowing he wasn't just nicely congratulating me.

"Thanks." I said bluntly. "You, too."

"So, which Pokemon are you gonna choose tomorrow?" Green asked me with a smirk as he crossed his arms. The blue tie on his uniform of a white button up shirt, black jacket, black dress pants & shoes had been loosened.

"Well, I'm not quite sure yet. What about you?"

Green simply shrugged.

"I don't know, either. But it doesn't really matter which one I pick, I know it'll be WAY stronger than the one you pick." He informed me matter-of-factly.

I felt my blue eyes glint at his snakey green ones.

"Oh, you think so?" I asked him with a fake smile, "Well I guess we'll just see, huh?"

"I guess so." Gary laughed sarcastically. "Later."

With that, he flipped his hand in a sort of "good-bye" gesture, spun on his heel, and disappeared into the crowd.

I gripped my PokeGear in my hand and fumed for a second.

"That Green Oak.." I grumbled to myself, feeling fire burn up from my toes to the top of my brunette head. "I can't stand him sometimes... who am I kidding, I can't stand him EVER."

I let out a sigh, forcing myself to calm down, and dialed my mother. I pushed my way into to crowd to find her.

XXXX Pika! Pika! CHU!

Pika! Pika! CHU!

My eyes slowly cracked open, my vision fuzzy. I blinked for a moment as my room became clearer, a beam of orange morning sunlight peeking through a small gap in my curtains.

Pika! Pika! CHU!

My Pokeball alarm clock chimed a few more times, the Pikachu alarm piece popping out of the top chamber repeatedly. I slapped the "off" button on the clock, and looked at the time.

7:02 AM. I sat up in bed, yawned, and stretched. Today was the day!

I climbed out of bed, stretching once more; reaching up to the ceiling.

I made my way into the bathroom, showering, brushing my teeth, and combing my long brown hair. I nodded at myself in the mirror before hurrying to my room to get dressed.

I had coordinated my outfit in anticipation weeks before.

Light blue tank top.

Red mini skirt (black bike shorts underneath, of course.)

light blue leg warmers.

Red and white sneakers.

Black wrist bands.

And last but not least, white sunhat with the red Pokeball symbol on the front.

I straightened my clothes, making sure everything was perfect, grabbed my messenger bag, and bolted downstairs.

It was now 8:15. My mom and dad greeted me as I skipped into the kitchen, sitting down for breakfast.

"In honor of your first Pokemon Journey, I've made your favorite breakfast." My mom said to me with a smile. "Banana pancakes, bacon, and hash browns."

"Mmm." I cooed as she finished plating all three plates. She set one down in front of me, then my father, then sat down with her own plate.

"Thanks, mom!" I said before chowing down. My father did the same.

"Yea, thanks, mom." He said sweetly to her, planting a kiss on her cheek. My mother blushed and smiled.

Breakfast was quick, and before I knew it, I had hugged my mother and father goodbye a million times, and left the house, waving a final goodbye until the next time I'd see them.

"I promise to call every chance I get!" I called to my family as I walked off.

"Don't worry too much about us!" My mother called out as she waved, "We love you!"

"Follow your dream, Blue! Love you, honey!"

"I love you guys, too!"

After that was said and done, my house faded from view, and I was on my way to a brand new life.

XXXXX

It only took about twenty minutes for me to cross through town, and make my way up the spiraling hillside to Professor Oak's Lab.

As I neared the steps leading up to the enormous building, something caught my attention. Someone else was coming up from the other side of the hill. My stomach sank as the mystery person's dentity came into view.

Green, baggy green jacket over a black t-shirt, jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"Ughh, why now..?" I muttered under my breath. I forced a smile on my face.

"Well, look who it is!" Green called out as we drew closer. "Little Miss Blue."

I felt my eye twitch. He knew I hated it when he called me that.

"I guess we're both early." I commented back, turning right to head up the stairs just at the same time as he did.

"I think I'll pick Bulbasaur." I pondered out loud purposefully.

"Then I guess my choice is gonna have to be Charmander." Green nonchalantly put his hands behind his head, but I caught him steal a challenging glance at me through one cracked eyelid.

"On second though, I think Squirtle would be a good choice." I countered back.

"Maybe I'll just take Bulbasaur then."

At this point, we were shoulder to shoulder, leaving a trail of dust behind us as we raced each other up the stair case, scrambling at the double doors.

"I was here first!"

"No you weren't, I was!"

"We got here at the same time, dumby!"

"Then how come you said you were here first, huh?!"

"OH, YOU..!"

Finally after thirty seconds of insults and wrestling to open the doors, they gave way under our shifting pressure and each of us tumbled inside the crisp clean lab.

"PROFESSOR!"

"GRAMPS!"

Green and I both cried out in unison.

"WE'RE HERE!"

A rustling noise came from a room off to the left side of the lab. After a moment, Professor Oak emerged from the room, adorned in his lab coat. He was holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Oh, hello Green. Blue." He nodded to each teenager. I quickly bowed politely, as did Green.

"I assume you're both here for Pokemon, eh?" Professor Oak asked, shifting his dark colored eyes back and forth between the two of us.

"Yes, Professor!" I piped up first.

"You betcha, Gramps, I already know which one I'm gonna pick too. Bulbasaur!" Green pumped his fist into the air.

"I said I was going to pick Bulbasaur!" I snapped at him, poking him in the ribs.

Green's arms shot down defensively, wrapping around his rib cage to protect it. He turned to scowl at me.

"You said Squirtle last!" Green yelped, "Stupid girl!"

"I just said that to make you mad," I sneered at my annoying rival, "And I'm a lot smarter than you, ignorant boy!"

"Really, which one of us graduated PokeAcademy with a 4.05 again?!"

"That has nothing to do with picking a Pokemon!"

"Oh, whatever!" Green finally threw in the towel, "C'mon, Gramps, can we pick a Pokemon now or what?!"

Green and I both stared at him eagerly, awaiting a response.

Finally, he let out a sigh.

"Actually, I'm afraid not." He said.

I was confused for a moment. I looked at Green. He was confused too.

"...Why?" I asked meekly.

"Well, I have none left."

"WHAT?!" Green erupted, knocking Blue onto her rear in surprise. "What do you mean, we're the first ones here!"

"Actually the last two." The Professor informed us. At this point I was stumped.

Staring at Professor Oak, blinking my eyes blankly.

Green stood with blank eyes and limp arms like spaghetti noodles, trying to wrap his head around the concept.

"The last two..?" I repeated the Professor, who nodded, "But.. it's only 9:05 AM.."

"Indeed." Said Professor Oak, crossing his arms and nodding, "But the first new trainer arrived at 6:00 AM, on the dot. I mean, I was just barely getting the key into the lock for heaven sakes."

Green and I stared at him, still quite baffled.

"And the next few trainers came shortly after that, one by one. You two are the only ones left."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME, GRAMPS?!" Green roared, fire blazing in his olive colored eyes.

"Well, Green, I had to go by the rule book. Just because you're my grandson doesn't mean I can bend the rules."

Green was about to let some more words fly, but shut his mouth when his grandfather started talking again.

"Plus, I have a slightly different plan for the two of you. I was going to see if you'd be up for it anyway, but seeing as there's no Pokemon left to choose from, it seems that this would be your only choice."

He paused for a moment.

"W-what is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, Blue, you and Green were the two top graduates of the PokeAcademy. Your grades were each quite high above the rest of the trainers, and honestly some of the top grades in the past few years of history at that school."

I felt my stomach flutter, as if there were a million Butterfree trying to escape from inside my body. Green simply smirked.

"So. My friend, Professor Elm in the Johto Region, has a few of his starters still on hand from his new group of trainers yesterday afternoon, and he has agreed to hold onto them for you both. They're not exactly the kinds of Pokemon you're used to, but that's even more of a reason I'd like you to accept this offer. It would be a wonderful learning experience."

"I'm not exactly sure I follow, Gramps." Green said bluntly, leaning on a huge machine.

"Well, here I've got two ferry tickets. One for each of you. It leaves in five hours from a dock not too far from here. I'll draw you up a map in a few minutes."

He handed us each a ticket. I studied the stub, then looked back up at the Professor, who was still speaking.

"You'll take the Ferry to Newbark Town in the Johto Region. Then, you'll simply go to Professor Elm's lab, and he'll take it from there. It'll be about a day's journey, so you'll be there just a little before dusk."

"...Wow." After a moment of silence, I found my voice box, "I definitely wasn't expecting anything like this."

"Heh, you sound scared, Blue." Green began to tease me, "I know I can handle it. New types of Pokemon?! I'm in!"

"Scared? Never. Count me in, too, Professor!" I grinned eagerly, and Green shot me a dirty look. I ignored him.

"Wonderful!" Professor Oak clapped his hands together once, grinning wildly. "I'll give Professor Elm a call in a little while to let him know you'll both be there."

Professor Oak then led us to a table where there were 12 pokeballs laid out; six for each of us, as well as two Pokedex's, eight potions, eight antidotes, eight paralyz heals, a few burn heals and a few ice heals.

"Here's a few supplies to get you started." Professor Oak told us, motioning to the table. We began to stock our travel bags. "Oh! How could I have forgotten these.."

He ducked under the table, and emerged holding two brown leather belts with slots in them for holding Pokeballs. My eyes sparkled as I took the belt from Professor Oak.

"M-my very own trainer belt...!" I said excitedly. "Thank you!"

"Thanks, Gramps." Green said with a grin. We each strapped our belts on, clipping the empty pokeballs into the slots.

I felt so official. I was beaming.

"Congratulations to you both. I'm very proud.." Professor Oak told us with a kind smile. "Now, you'd better get going. If you miss that Ferry, you'll be out of luck until next year."

That was all he had to say.

Within two nano seconds, Green and I were off like lightening, racing to the Viridian Forest, a cloud of dust sweeping up behind us.

Each of us was determined to get there first, and I knew it was going to be me!

Until next time..! 


End file.
